


Conduct Unbecoming of Clone Detectives

by insomniabug



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, crossover crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Luke Callaghan finds out he has a clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petragem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petragem/gifts).



Gail grabs her gun when she hears a crash outside her bedroom window. There's been a string of home invasions in her neighborhood lately so she always keeps it within reach. Pulling back her curtains, all she sees is an empty fire escape. Sighing in relief, she double checks the lock on the window before walking back to the kitchen, a lonely bottle of Riesling waiting for her on the counter.

Or at least that's what she  _would_  have been doing if it wasn't for the palm suddenly slamming against the window.

Raising her gun, she approaches the window cautiously. When she pulls back the curtain to get a better view, a pair of blue eyes stare back at her and she jumps. "Christ on a cracker! Luke, what the hell are you doing here?" When he doesn't answer, she knows something is wrong.

"Luke?" Gail opens the window and watches as Luke falls in a heap onto her bedroom floor, blood all over his clothes. She automatically starts pulling off his jacket to search for the source of all the blood, all but dragging him to the bathroom.

"Come on Callaghan, let's get you cleaned up. Then you can tell me what the hell you're doing here and not at a hospital."

With his help, she manages to get him seated on the toilet. After checking every inch of his body for open wounds, she's relieved to find a bruised hand and a shallow cut on his forehead to be his only injuries (she hates how heavily head wounds bleed,) but it's nothing a good night's sleep and some whiskey can't fix.

As she gets a good look at him under the terrible fluorescent lighting, Gail can't help but notice something is… _off_. And it isn't just the pale complexion and bloodshot eyes staring back at her.

No, it's the way he's undressing her with his eyes, making her extremely uncomfortable in a way he's never made her feel before.

"He was right, you are something else." Luke's eyes roam over her body again, "but he forgot to mention glutes I could bounce a quarter off of. You do yoga?"

Gail gives him a wary glance, "You're talking more nonsense then usual, Homicide. Do I have to worry about brain damage?"

"Only if it means we get to play doctor. What do you say hot stuff? Wanna be my nurse?" He says, a smirk playing on his lips. Okay, now she knows something is definitely wrong with him.

Before she decides whether or not to call an ambulance, she hears the the buzzer indicating someone at her door. Gail sticks a finger in Luke's face, "Don't move. I don't need you slipping and knocking yourself out." She can feel his eyes latching onto her ass as she walks out and throws him the finger. Whatever is going on with him, she doesn't like it at all.

The doorbell gets louder when she exits the bathroom, the person behind the door being obnoxiously persistent. "Coming, I'm coming!" She yells out, wondering if the entire world has gone insane. But when she opens the door and sees the person standing there, she begins to wonder if she's the one with the head trauma.

"Luke?!" Gail stares at him openly as he invites himself in. The rumpled clothes and disheveled hair, as well as the bruise like shadows under his eyes, make him look like he hasn't slept in days. Gail also notices the lack of blood on him. He does not look like the Luke she just left in her bathroom a minute ago. "How the hell did you get outside?"

When he sees the blood covering her shirt, instead of answering her question, he curses like she's never heard him do before.

"Where is he?" Luke growls, pulling out his phone and dialing furiously.

"Who-"

"Chad." He cuts in, phone pressed against his ear. "I'm gonna kill that idiotic asshole."

"Hey, no need for name calling bro."

They are both interrupted by the figure appearing in the bathroom doorway, "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot coming from his pocket.

"We are not brothers." Luke says with clenched teeth, hanging up his cellphone.

"Whatever you say…bro."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke's fists clench at his side.

"I was scared. I thought someone was following me." Chad hopes to appeal to Luke's protect and serve nature, but this just makes him even angrier.

"And so you decide to come here? To my girlfriend's apartment?!" Luke yells, taking a step closer to Chad.

"Whoa calm down Luke. She's a cop with a gun. I figured I'd be safer here than out there." He tilts his head towards the window.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Gail interrupts before their bickering turns into an all out brawl. Both Lukes raise their eyebrows and it's the most jarring thing she's ever seen.

"Can you explain how someone who looks _exactly_ like you, barring the whole sleazy fratboy stare, ends up in my bedroom? Seriously, asshole, my eyes are up here." Gail glares at not-Luke when she catches him staring at her chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Luke rubs a hand through his hair.

"What, is he your clone?" She obviously means this as a joke but by the identical looks on their faces, she knows she's hit the nail on the head.

"Holy shit, you're serious." Luke turns to her, the line between his eyebrows growing deep with worry. This is a familiar sight. Whatever is going on, Gail feels comforted to at least know which one is  _her_  Luke.

"Gail, do you remember that case I was working on? The string of victims all with their faces slashed beyond identification?"

Gail nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I stumbled onto something, a lead into the identity of one of the victims. Gail, it was like looking into a mirror." The haunted look on his face makes Gail feel sorry for him. "So I went back and ran some DNA on all the victims." Luke turns back to Chad and gives him a glare, "Chad's the only one I've found alive."

Luke, the real Luke, walks towards her. "Gail, I know this is a lot to take in but I really need you to believe me."

Gail looks back and forth between the two men and walks into the kitchen without a word. Following her, Luke and Chad watch as she takes a large swig from a bottle of wine. She looks back and forth between them again and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, so my boyfriend is a clone." She takes another large swig and seems to come to a decision. "At least I picked the good one."

"So you believe me?" Luke looks at her in amazement. Gail shrugs and gives him a smile.

"It's hard not to believe when I've got the Doublemint twins standing in my kitchen. So I guess I do."

Smiling for the first time since he's entered her apartment, Luke rushes toward her. Cupping her face in his hands, he places a soft kiss on her lips. This, his hands on her face, feels right to Gail and she immediately relaxes in his grip.

"Don't mind me, I'll just sit here and enjoy the show." Chad says, grabbing the bottle of wine Gail placed back onto the counter.

"Shut up Chad." Luke and Gail both respond, before Gail pulls Luke's face back down to hers.

 


	2. II

"I can't eat this." Chad pushes away the plate Gail places before him, his face giving the appearance of a spoiled toddler.

"Why, you on a diet?" She quips, digging into her own portion of microwave-nuked lasagna. Breakfast of champions.

"Please, do you see my body?" he scoffs, lifting up his shirt to showcase his abs. "9% body fat," Chad boasts as he smoothes down his shirt. "No, I'm lactose intolerant."

"I didn't realize clones had such delicate digestive systems." Gail replies, getting up to pour more coffee into her mug. First it was that he had an allergic reaction to her shower gel. Now he's got a sensitive stomach. Who knew Luke's genetic identical would be so high maintenance.

Luke, who has been silently sitting next to her during this entire exchange, rolls his eyes, but Gail can see the c-word bothers him more than he's letting on.

"I'm taking a shower." Luke says, getting up from his stool, giving Gail a quick peck on the cheek and throwing a threatening glare at his doppelganger as he walks out of the room. Gail knows that despite having identical DNA, he trusts Chad about as far as he can throw him. But she didn't need him to protect her; she ate morons like Chad for breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast, Chad dumps the lasagna in the garbage before rifling through her refrigerator, making disgusted noises as he sees the amount of takeout containers she's got stacked in there. "What, don't you know how to cook?" He says, wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

The urge to punch him in the nose is overwhelming, but she resists the temptation. "Do I look like Rachel Ray? I'm a cop, not a chef, so if you want something make it yourself."

At first, having Luke's polar opposite in her apartment was amusing; the whole nature vs nurture theory playing out right in front of her. Their opposing personalities clashed at every turn and Gail felt like she had stepped into a sitcom. But after two days of Chad being holed up in her apartment, "for his safety" Luke grudgingly asked her, that amusement was wearing fast and thin. Luke's initial description of him was right, he really was an idiotic asshole.

Further proving her opinion of him, Chad pulls out a joint from his pocket. "You don't mind do you?" He doesn't even wait for an answer before lighting up.

"You do realize you're blazing infront of a cop, right?" She says around a mouthful of food, almost impressed with his nerve.

"What are you gonna do, arrest me?" Chad grins at her, blowing smoke out the side of his mouth. As annoying as he might be, not to mention disgustingly inappropriate, Gail can't help but laugh at his antics. It's not like she's attracted to him, hell to the no, it's just that she wishes a tiny bit of his sense of humor would rub off on Luke. Sometimes she's tired of being the witty one in the relationship and wishes he'd lighten up a bit; to stop acting like the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders and his shoulders alone.

"Just hand it over." She sticks her hand out for the joint. Chad's frown of disappointment turns into one of glee when she takes a long drag and exhales like a pro. It may have been awhile since she's smoked, but some things you just don't forget. She then hands him it back to him. He gives her an approving nod, almost like he's impressed with her.

"I like you. You're not like Ainsley."

"Who's Ainsley?" She asks, a long stream of smoke leaving her nose.

"My wife."

"You're married!?" Gail chokes out. "Who the hell would put up with you _'til death do us part?'_ "

A very Luke-like frown appears on his face, making her immediately regret asking.

"My monitor" he says darkly, a complete contrast to his previous lightheartedness. He brings the joint back to his lips and inhales deeply.

For a moment, Gail feels sorry for him. She can't imagine what that must be like; to find out the person you decided to spend the rest of your life with turned out to be a spy.

Chad nods towards the bathroom where they can hear the shower running. "So what the hell are you doing with grumpy? I mean, you seem too cool for that loser." He tries playing it off nonchalantly, but Gail can just make out the seriousness of his inquiry. Despite appearances of mutual dislike, Chad was actually trying to protect Luke from suffering his fate.

Blaming the high, a burst of laughter explodes from her mouth. Chad looks peeved. "What's so funny?"

"You like him." Gail manages to get out.

"No I don't. You're high." He shakes his head vehemently, looking like a middle schooler in denial over a crush.

"Yes you do. You're trying to protect him." Gail laughs some more, the sitcom playing infront of her once more.

"So what if I am." Chad bites back defensively. "He's the only one that seems to care whether I live or die. He's all I've got now." Chad finishes quietly, and once again Gail feels sorry for him. Her heart thuds painfully for Luke, and while she wants nothing more than to comfort him, she knows she has to wait for him to open up to her first. They were similar in that way.

But Chad is a completely different animal, and the kind of person who needs the obvious spelled out for him.

Sighing, blaming the weed and the face identical to Luke's, Gail places a hand over his. "I'm know im gonna regret this in about five minutes, but you've got me too."

For a moment, she feels like she's actually offering some kind of comfort, which is a feeling she doesn't have very often. It's not that she doesn't have sympathy for people; it's the fear of giving herself away that keeps her from getting too close. Chad smiles impishly, all anxiety banished from his mind. "Does that mean you'll sleep with me too?"

"And there it is," Gail moans, withdrawing her hand.


	3. III

 

"Hey," Gail sighs as Luke slides into bed with her, spooning against her back. Arms warm and steady around her, she's relieved he's returned to her unscathed.

Three days ago, Luke had found a solid lead on another living clone, and so he took Chad with him to help convince this Jack Anderson (aka clone #3) that he wasn't crazy. For three days she's had to go to work and pretend she wasn't worried sick about getting that phone call; that trip to the morgue to identify a body. For three days she's had to sleep alone in her bed, missing him more than she thought missing someone was possible. Knowing that his life was in danger, that he was some maniac murderer's target, drove her nuts; every dead blond male that she was sent out to investigate would become Luke in her head. It was making her sick to her stomach.

Three days was too long...but now he was back. And three days was way too long to go without sex.

"I missed you," she murmurs, her ass pressing back against his groin. She feels him begin to stiffen and she can feel her clit begin to throb in anticipation. Gail chuckles huskily. "It seems like Luke Jr. missed me too."

Soft lips drop kisses along the side of her neck, and she feels the throbbing between her legs spread out to her abdomen. Next, fingertips lightly glide up and down her thighs, making her happy she wore her easily removable boy shorts instead of the sweatpants she tossed aside earlier.

"If I knew you would be this happy to see me, I would have let Luke bleed out in the alley behind your apartment."

Eyes flinging wide open, Gail turns in bed and accidentally whacks Chad in the nose with her elbow. Unfortunately for her, she didn't break anything.

"Chad!? What the fuck are you doing?" She kicks him out of her bed and he falls to the floor with a loud thump.

"Well, I thought I was about to get a sexy welcome home." He replies, rubbing his nose with the palm of his hand.

Gail's about to reach for her gun to threaten him, when his words come back to her like a sledgehammer to the brain. "Wait, what did you say about Luke?" Her heart begins thudding erratically.

"We got into a fight with some  _assassins_." He whispers the last word like he's expecting someone to pop out of her closet and shoot him. Gail is extremely tempted to do it herself. At her glare, Chad raises his hand in supplication. "Hey, I gave him an ice pack for the head bump and a towel to wipe off the blood. He's good." Gail flings off the covers and runs into the living room, but not before kicking Chad once again, this time in the shin. "You're such an asshole."

"Hey, I could have just left him there." Chad yells out in self-defense, pain coloring his voice as he rubs his shin.

When Gail reaches the living room, she sees a trail of dirty and bloody clothes leading into the kitchen. At this rate, she should just put a sign outside her door saying  _'Wounded Clones Enter Here.'_

"Luke?!" She calls out, relieved to see him standing by the sink, running his hand under the tap. Taking inventory of his injuries, cuts all over his face, most of them looking only superficial, Gail sees an odd angle to the bridge of his nose and her relief turns back into dread. It looked broken and extremely painful.  Turning around, Luke manages to throw her a small smile before wincing in pain. "Hey" he says, his voice weak and laced with discomfort.

"Oh my god." She says, rushing for the first aid kit in the cabinet under the sink. Right after she finished cleaning up her boyfriend, she was going to kick Chad's ass from here all the way back to that suburban hell he came from.

Dabbing some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball, Gail starts cleaning the cuts on Luke's chin.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Luke winces as Gail applies more pressure. Satisfied when all the blood is gone and his face looks somewhat normal, she moves onto his left hand. Pulling out the tweezers from the first aid kit, she starts pulling small shards of glass out of the scrapes on his palms.

"Tell that to your nose." It was definitely broken and she was afraid to even touch it for fear of hurting him even more. "What the hell happened?"

"The lead was a trap.  I got jumped from behind, hit on the back of the head, but I managed to take the guy out."

"Take him out?  What are you, part of the mafia now?"

"I couldn't risk him getting back to whoever his boss is.  This way I can buy us some time."

Her hand freezes and for the first time, a real sense of fear chills its way down her spine.  "You killed him?"

A shadow crosses his face, and Gail almost doesn't recognize him.  "I did what I had to do to keep us safe."  

Everything was beginning to get too real for her. In the beginning it was like the mysterious threat against Luke's life was theoretical. It was far away and they had plenty of time to prepare before it came. But now that she sees blood, his blood, staining her hands, she's now more scared than she'd like to admit.  Instead of grilling him for more details, for some reassurance that the man she loves hasn't completely changed, she changes the subject.

"And where the fuck was Chad?" She growls in anger, her fear making her tone sharper than usual.

"He hid behind a dumpster." Luke answers, clearly not as furious as he should be.  _That's alright_ , she thinks, she can be pissed off enough for the both of them.

"See, I told you he was fine." The hero himself says as he walks into the room, unknowingly walking into the lion's den.

"Chad, I swear to God, if you don't leave this room, I will kill you with this tweezer." Glaring at him with hate she's never felt before, Chad is thoroughly frightened and leaves the room without a word.

Luke laughs breathlessly, "And here I thought you two were getting along."

 

 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can all blame waltzmatildah for this one. (One of my favorite internet pplz EVER. ILY xoxo)

"Okay so the first thing you want to do is to never point the gun _AT YOUR FACE._ " Gail's voice rises as she catches Chad idiotically trying to look down the barrel of his gun. Startled, Chad almost drops it and Gail brings a dejected hand up to her face for what seems like the hundredth time.

Sitting not too far away, safely behind a set of glass doors with a pile of papers, is Luke, rolling his eyes at the absurdity his life has become. The thought of Chad handling a gun didn't strike him as the smartest idea, but Gail  _insisted_  he learn how to shoot, especially after the little altercation three nights ago where he hid at the first sign of trouble, leaving Luke to deal with a failed assassin on his own. Gail would have started the lessons earlier, but it took three days just for her to stand being in the same room as his clone without wanting to scratch his eyes out.

 _Clone_.

There were many labels over the years, ones he had gotten used to and even managed to overcome. Foster Kid. Delinquent. _A fucking waste of space_. That last one was courtesy of his "Uncle" Jack, the last foster father he had before finally running away days before his sixteenth birthday.

_Oh, there's another one: teenage runaway._

But none of those labels ever managed to get under his skin like the c-word. At least with the others, he had a chance of changing them. Of making something out of his life that made those labels fall away and become forgotten. Clone? That went deeper than all of the others combined, and then some.  It wormed beneath his skin, colored his past with a horrifying worry that his Uncle Jack was right.  It made him something else; something unnatural.

"Chad, I swear to all that is holy, I will shoot you myself if you don't stop fucking around." Luke looks up at Gail, sounding more on edge than usual when she's dealing with Chad. If it were under any other circumstances, he would have found her quickly thinning patience an amazing accomplishment on Chad's part. Not many were able to get under her skin and annoy her so; a gift and a curse she once called it. A gift because she would always be able to keep her cool under any situation. A curse because once a person did get beneath her thick skin, they would be there for life.

_(This she explained to him, with a whisper against his lips and a leg hitched around his waist, the night they decided to stop denying their feelings for each other.)_

"I'm taking a break. Just…aim for the center and try not to kill yourself, okay?" She sighs tiredly twenty agonizing minutes later and leaves Chad alone in the shooting range they had to drive two hours and three towns over in order to avoid anyone they knew. Gail managed to sweet talk the owner into letting them have the whole place to themselves for at least two hours. Luke had a sneaking suspicion she did it for him so he wouldn't have to deal with any curious stares they usually got on the rare occasions he and Chad were seen out in public together. Two sexy and identical Vikings never failed to get the attention of everyone within a mile radius. ( _Those were Gail's words, not his._ )

Securing her gun in the holster, Gail pulls the noise muffling buds out of her ears and rolls her eyes when she catches Luke watching her. "I've never seen someone with such crap aim before. Even my grandmother could hit that target and she's just had a stroke."

A corner of his mouth rises and his dark mood lifts.

"So identical DNA doesn't give him an automatic advantage?" He says to her as she removes the pile of paperwork from his lap and onto the bench across from them. Her subtle way of telling him to ease up on the detective work. She sits next to him and immediately places her legs over his lap, his hand automatically finding its way to her knee.

"Other than those golden boy looks and the ability to irritate me to no end, Chad is absolutely nothing like you." To prove her point, she waves a hand in Chad's direction, who is now trying to twirl his gun like a western gunslinger and looking extremely ridiculous while doing so.

"Well,  _that_  takes a load off my mind." He smiles, giving her thigh an affectionate squeeze as her head comes to a rest on his shoulder.

"Rest assured, Homicide, you are one of a kind."  She mumbles tiredly and Luke realizes how little sleep she's been getting, nights spent investigating the deaths of his clone brothers, and the constant vigilance of the next attack, and his throat tightens with the three unspoken words between them.

"Right back at you, Peck."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, there's no Chad in this chapter. BUT THERE'S ANGST! So maybe that makes up for it?

"Luke, we need to talk." And just like that, the serious talk he's been trying to not have with her is now happening.

 

"What do you call what we're doing now?" He teases, but even he can tell she's not going to let this go. She rarely does when it's something she wants to talk about.

"You've been avoiding me."

"If you haven't noticed, I've been a little busy dealing with how my life is even more screwed up than I thought it was." Luke knows he's being a bit harsh, but he can't help it. After everything he's learned in the past three days, worries he's not shared with either Chad or Gail, he feels like he can't differentiate between fact and fiction anymore.

"Ever since you found out about Peter, we haven't even been alone in the same room for more than five minutes without you making some bullshit excuse to leave."  

Peter was the fourth clone he's found; father of an adopted son, discovered dead in his living room, his wife nowhere to be found.  The initial coroner's report had concluded no official cause of death.     

"I haven’t had an orgasm in three days and it’s starting to make me cranky." There's a playful smirk on Gail's face, but he can see her hands fidgeting uncharacteristically on her lap.

“Sorry if my freak show is messing with your sex life."  He mutters, refilling his glass of whiskey.

"You know that's not what I mean." She leans closer and places a hand on his arm, and despite the million complications threatening to rip him apart, he stills feels comfort in her touch. "Why are you trying to push me away? I thought we got over this whole commitment phobia of yours." She's referring to the tough two months at the beginning of their relationship he spent trying to scare her away.  It's suffice to say that she's made of tougher stuff than he thought.

"That was before all of this." He stands and picks up the stack of papers Gail had tossed aside earlier, shoving it into her hands. She looks down and multiple copies of his face are all staring up at her.  One has glasses, and another has long hair, but they are all still his face.

“What am I looking for here?”

“Look at the section beneath their pictures.”

Gail's eyes return to the photos and she frowns in confusion.  “It’s just the name of who their monitors were.”

This is the moment he can turn back, the moment he can just take the papers back and forget this conversation even started.  But he can’t do that.  He can’t keep avoiding her for the rest of his life and he cares about her too much to live with uncertainty.

Luke takes a deep breath and hopes he’s not about to make the biggest mistake of his life.  “And what do all the monitors have in common?”

“They were someone close.  Generally a wife or girlfriend...”  He can see the moment understanding dawns on her face and he hates himself for it.

“You think  _I'm_  your monitor?”  The disbelief in her eyes,  _the_   _betrayal_ , makes him feel sick, and for a horrifying moment, he wonders if he was about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"I've been trying to wrap my mind around all of this, the timing of everything, and it's the only logical explanation for why…" he pauses, but she picks up on his line of thinking.

"For why I'd be with you?" The look on her face is now indecipherable.  (Once, he told her that she had the best poker face of anyone he’s ever seen.  He hates that now, after everything they’ve been through, he’s still no closer to reading her behind that mask.)

"My father abandoned my mother when she was eight months pregnant with me. My mother, a nineteen year old high school drop out, died giving birth to me. I spent  _years_  in the foster care system and on the street, alone and unwanted, yet even then, I knew who I was and where I came from."  The words explode out of him, more words about his past than he's ever said to another living soul before, but he wants nothing more than to make her understand him. "Now I find out that the past thirty years, the life I've been trying to have, has been nothing but a lie.  That I was nothing more than a science experiment created by god-knows-who for god-knows-what.  No one has ever given a real crap about me... _until you_.”

Images flash through his mind like a movie reel.  He sees dozens of breakfasts in bed, ill timed make outs in squad cars, a diamond ring hidden in a bag of old hockey gear she has no knowledge of.  Memories filled with warmth and love like he’s never known, and is terrified of losing.  Even their fights have a special place in his heart.

"And so naturally that makes you think I'd be a spy? That I'd be lying to you for  _almost a year_?”  There’s something savage-like in her voice, something hidden and dark that looks like it’s gonna swallow them both whole.

"Why else would you still be here?" There it was. The big ugly fear he's been hiding from her ever since pulling back the plastic sheet in the coroner's office and staring down at a replica of his own face.  Who the hell would want to willingly stay with a science experiment?

Gail stands abruptly, paper cascading off her lap onto the wood floor, and Luke can feel the anger rolling off her in waves. “Get out.”

“What?”  He doesn’t know what he expected, but this isn’t it.

“ _Get_.  _Out_.”  His confusion seems to make something within her snap and she grabs an apple off the counter to throw at him.  “ **GET OUT**.”

The apple explodes on the wall behind him, just missing his head as he ducks down.  Her voice takes on a shrill quality that he never,  _ever_  thought he’d hear, and a part of him wonders what the hell he’s just done.

With barely any time to think, now with Gail suddenly throwing every object in the kitchen she can get her hands on, he does what she asks.

He gets out.

 

 


End file.
